Engines Working Together
' ' Engines Working Together is a video game for VTech's V.Smile. It was released in 2005 to coincide with the 60th anniversary of the Railway Series. The narration was provided by Michael Angelis in the UK version and Michael Brandon in the US version. Learning Adventure Calling All Engines! Thomas wants to gather the engines to discuss how to build an airport on the Island of Sodor. Find the engines by moving the joystick to collect the missing letters to complete their names. Watch out for the obstacles the might roll into your path. In the difficult level, you must selec the track section with the correct letter at the traffic branch, then press ENTER to confirm. After the second stage, Thomas puffs into a dark cave. Find the exit and collect as many bonuses as you can. Flying to the Rescue Harold is a good-hearted helicopter, Complete the missions assigned by Sir Topham Hatt by flying to the objects shown in the left corner. Press ENTER to carry out the rescue. When Harold fliesover the airfield. press ENTER to fill up his energy. Watch out for the dark clouds! Cargo Catch-up Thomas forgot to collect the cargo. Help Harold catch-up to Thomas and load the color coordinated cargo that he left behind. Press ENTER to load the cargo. Move Harold up to aviod the bjuildings. Load the cargo before Thomas arrives at each station and you will get a higher score. Watch out for the flying objects! Bertie Beats the Clock Thomas' bolier is grumbling. Bertie must help to transport the school chuldren to 3 stations on time. Avoid puddles, oil spills, dirt and other vehicles along the way to keep the children safe. Drop off the correct amount of school children at each station by following the number at the top of screen and press ENTER to stop. Keep an eye on the time, otherwise the children will miss the train. While Bertie is waiting, Trevor and Terence will ask him some questions. Help Bertie to answer the questions by using the colored buttons. A shortcut to the station will be rewarded to you if you answer correctly. Learning Zone Recycle Challenge Fill up the Troublesome Trucks by selecting the correct type of recyclable items from the conveyor belts. You can use thr joystick to select the object and press ENTER to place the item into the trucks. The Troublesome Trucks will react if you fill them with the right or wrong item. Count the Engines You are responsible for counting how many engines pass through the staiton. You can press ENTER to add an engine to the counter. Watch the replay to see how you did! Fix the Tracks Thomas is on his way! Fix the track pieces before he arrives! You can move the joystick to choose the track, Sing Along The Sing Along mode contains two songs with different volume and voice settings. Use the joystick to select your favorite song, characters and settings and press ENTER on the ENTER icon to start the song. Engine Depot The Engine Depot mode contains ten different characters orofiles. Use the joystick to select the characters you wish to visit and press ENTER to read their profile. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Diesel 10 *Bertie *Harold Trivia * Instrumental tracks of Surprises, Emily and A World Around You are used, as well as music inspired by the show. * In some releases of this game, it is bundled with a blue V.Smile. * Most of the music from this game is reused in the Hero of the Rails video game. * After the game was re-released in 2007 with the V-Motion features, the game's voice over was replaced with a female one. However, the character voices that Michael Brandon does are still intact. Goofs * Skarloey, Duncan and Duke run on the same gauge as the standard gauge engines. * Arthur's wheels are black instead of red. * Toby and Mavis are oversized. * The sprite for Trevor is actually Fergus repainted green. * Duck, Bill, Ben, Arthur, Duncan and Duke have no whistle sounds. * Several engines use the wrong whistle or horn sound. These include the following: ** Emily has Henry's whistle sound. ** Donald and Douglas have Duck's whistle sound. ** Fergus has Spencer's whistle sound. ** Mavis has Diesel's horn sound. Gallery File:V.SmileEnginesWorkingTogether.JPG|Later released packaging Category:Video games Category:Console games Category:Merchandise Category:VTech games